Samsara Land Guide
Helpful tips in general: *Blocking and criting the bosses is possible however a quite high value is needed to achieve either (70%). *Being faster is important but keep in mind if you can not get faster, you can drop agi jades and swap in something else instead like counter, fury, or Chakra/Force for defence. *Keep in mind this is a 1v1 fight with your main alone so you can take the strongest s.wpns, jades, star page and give to your main character. *I do recommend using fire/thunder occult and Fire Shuriken/Amaterasu/Violent Fist. *The cap for these fights a day is 100-200. *Lastly Good luck :D Normal= Normal Challenge Normal Tips: All of the Normal fights will start with 52 fury, except for the last fight Gaara. ---- 1. Mifune Boss-level: 101 Speed: 27.500 Health: 150.000 Skill / Talent: *(Armor Strike) - (Decrease targets defence for 3 rounds.) *(Dodge Talent) - (Self Explanatory) Comment: ---- 2. Yuuhi Kurenai Boss-level:'''102 '''Speed: 29.000 Health: 160.000 Skill / Talent: *(Perish) - (Increase own attack power for 2 rounds.) *(HP Talent) - (Self Explanatory) Comment: ---- 3. Fourth Raikage Boss-level: 103 Speed: 31.000 Health: 175.000 Skill / Talent: *(Lightning Speed) - (None) *(HP Talent) - (Self Explanatory) Comment: ---- 4. Terumi Mei Boss-level: 104 Speed: 36.000 Health: 195.000 Skill / Talent: *(Perish) - (recover own fury by 50 and increase own hit for 1 rounds) *(Crit. Talent) - (Self Explanatory) Comment: ---- 5. Ohnoki Boss-level: 105 Speed: 41.000 Health: 220.000 Skill / Talent: *(Body Defense) - (Increase own defence for 2 rounds.) *(Crit. Talent) - (Self Explanatory) Comment: ---- 6. Suigetsu Hozuki Boss-level: 106 Speed: 47.000 Health: 250.000 Skill / Talent: *(Water Iron Bomb) - (Increase own attack power for 3 rounds.) *(Crit. Talent) - (Self Explanatory) Comment: ---- 7. Kisame Hoshigaki Boss-level: 107 Speed: 54.000 Health: 285.000 Skill / Talent: *(Unknown/Blank) - (Decrease Avoid-injury rate for 3 rounds.) *(HP Talent) - (Self Explanatory) Comment: ---- 8. Deidara Team-level: 108 Speed: 62.000 Health: 325.000 Skill / Talent: *(Explosive Clay) - (Low chance to stun for 3 rounds, decrease enemy fury by 50.) *(HP Talent) - (Self Explanatory) Comment: ---- 9. Sasori Boss-level: 109 Speed: 70.000 Health: 370.000 Skill / Talent: *(Sand Iron) - (low chance to stun for 3 rounds, decrease enemy fury by 50.) *(Crit. Talent) - (Self Explanatory) Comment: ---- 10. Gaara Boss-level: 110 Speed: 81.000 Health: 420.000 Skill / Talent: *(Sand Protection) - (Increase block rate for 3 rounds.) *(Crit. Talent) - (Self Explanatory) Comment: Starts with 100 fury so he will s.atk right away. ---- |-| Scary= Scary Challenge Scary tips: All of the Scary fights except the last one, will start with 53 fury. Do not think of the bp that much, more so how strong your jades are since you must have block for this, crit is also very useful. I could get my main character setup with full lvl 8 jades 355k bp I could get to the 4th stage with a LOT of attempts. This is how I would recommend you to setup the jades: 6 Force, 6 chakra, 6 power, 6 block, 4 hit, 4 s.atk, 4 counter. Now this was how I could get quite far for my bp. I felt the defence from both Force+Chakra was greater than being faster, however this was my experience yours might be different. Ofc as well if you have a fury set use it for sure. If you do have crit I would drop counter completely and one hit/s.atk. You can challenge this 100 times a day you will get lucky at some point. ---- 1. Maito Gai Boss-Level: 111 Speed: 91.341-93.000 Health: 475.000 Skill / Talent: *(Wrath of Mars) - (Decrease targets fury by 50.) *(Hit Talent) - (Self Explanatory) '''Comment: - ---- 2. Third Raikage Boss-Level: 112 Speed: 104.000-107.147 Health: 535.000 Skill / Talent: *(Thunder Axe) - (None) *(HP Talent) - (Self Explanatory) Comment: - ---- 3. Shimura Danzo Boss-Level: 113 Speed: 110.000-118.328 Health: 600.000 Skill / Talent: *(Vacuum Bomb) - (Cause bleeding for 3 rounds.) *(HP Talent) - (Self Explanatory) Comment: Bleed tick 41250 ---- 4. Mizukage Mei Boss-Level: 114 Speed: Over 125.830 Health: 670.000 Skill / Talent: *(Hardened Water Drill) - (Extremely low chance to stun (1/30) for 3 rounds, decrease targets fury by 50.) *(Crit. Talent) - (Self Explanatory) Comment: 130.000 Strategy.ATK can not hurt her, without defence decrease. ---- 5. Hashirama Boss-Level: 115 Speed: Over 143.935 Health: 745.000 Skill / Talent: *(Deep Forest Bloom) - (Heal self) *(Crit. Talent) - (Self Explanatory) Comment: - ---- 6. Zetsu Boss-Level: 116 Speed: Over 159.496 Health: 825.000 Skill / Talent: *(White Zetsu Jutsu) - (Heal self and increase own aid rate for 3 rounds.) *(Force Talent) - (Self Explanatory) Comment: - ---- 7. Six Paths Pain Boss-Level: 117 Speed: 177.591-179.357 Health: 910.000 Skill / Talent: *(Vae Victis) - (None) *(HP Talent) - (Self Explanatory) Comment: - ---- 8. Namikaze Minato Boss-Level: 118 Speed: Over 195.000 Health: 1.000.000 Skill / Talent: *(No Retreat) - (Increase own crit rate for 3 rounds.) *(HP Talent) - (Self Explanatory) Comment: - ---- 9. Sage Kabuto Boss-Level: 119 Speed: Over 195.000 Health: 1.095.000 Skill / Talent: *(Sage Art: Weaken) - (Increase own fury by 50 points and decrease targets defence for 3 rounds.) *(Crit. Talent) - (Self Explanatory) Comment: - ---- 10. Tsunade Boss-Level: 120 Speed: Over 233.092 Health: 1.195.000 Skill / Talent: *(100 Healings) - (Decrease targets fury by 50 points.) *(Crit. Talent) - (Self Explanatory) Comment: Starts with 100 Fury. ---- |-| Nightmare= Nightmare Challenge Normal Tips: All of the Nightmare fights will start with 55 fury, except for the last fight Itachi. ---- 1. Kakuzu Boss-Level: 121 Speed: 234.000-308.000 Health: 1.300.000 Skill / Talent: *(Hide day) - (Increase Own Attack Power for 3 rounds.) *(Speed Talent) - (Self Explanatory) Comment: - ---- 2. Sarutobi Boss-Level: 122 Speed: 234.000-308.000 Health: 1.410.000 Skill / Talent: *(Lucky Omen) - (Regain 100 Fury) *(Speed Talent) - (Self Explanatory) Comment: - ---- 3. Hidan Boss-Level: 123 Speed: 234.000-308.000 Health: 1.525.000 Skill / Talent: *(Dragon's Fury) - (Decrease Enemy Speed for 3 rounds.) *(Dodge Talent) - (Self Explanatory) Comment: - ---- 4. Orochimaru Boss-Level: 124 Speed: 308.000-352.000 Health: 1.645.000 Skill / Talent: *(Devil Flurry) - (Decrease Enemy Speed for 3 rounds.) *(Speed Talent) - (Self Explanatory) Comment: - ---- 5. Hanzo Boss-Level: 125 Speed: 308.000-352.000 Health: 1.770.000 Skill / Talent: *(Fury Revenge) - (None/High Growth) *(Speed Talent) - (Self Explanatory) Comment: - ---- 6. Rebirth Kakashi Boss-Level: 126 Speed: Over 352.000 Health: 1.900.000 Skill / Talent: *(Lightning Dog) - (Decrease Enemy Speed for 3 rounds.) *(Chakra Talent) - (Self Explanatory) Comment: - ---- 7. Tobi Boss-Level: 127 Speed: Over 402.000 Health: 2.035.000 Skill / Talent: *(Otoke Boya Yainma) - (Regain 100 Fury) *(HP Talent) - (Self Explanatory) Comment: - ---- 8. Tobirama Senju Boss-Level: 128 Speed: 402.000-438.000 Health: 2.175.000 Skill / Talent: *(Shadow Slash) - (Increase Own Defence. Lower Enemy Defence & Chance to Stun for 3 rounds.) *(HP Talent) - (Self Explanatory) Comment: - ---- 9. Samsara Sasuke Boss-Level: 129 Speed: Over 438.000 Health: 2.320.000 Skill / Talent: *(Armor Break) - (Avoid Own Control & Decrease enemy Avoid-Injury Rate for 3 rounds.) *(Crit. Talent) - (Self Explanatory) Comment: - ---- 10. Illusion God Itachi Boss-Level: 130 Speed: Over 438.000 Health: 2.470.000 Skill / Talent: *(Tsukuyomi) - (Decrease enemy Defence for 3 rounds, regain 25 fury.) *(Hit Talent) - (Self Explanatory) Comment: Starts with 100 Fury. ---- |-| RI Normal= RI Normal Challenge Normal Tips: All of the RI Normal fights will start with 52 fury, except for the last fight Kushina. ---- 1. Eight Gates Gai Boss-Level: RI 1 Lv.1 Speed: Over 600.000 Health: 14.300.000 Skill / Talent: *(S.Ability Night Guy) - (Increase own Fury by 50, Decrease enemy Speed and Crit for 2 rounds and decrease own Defence for 2 rounds.) *(Eight Inner Gates) - (?) Comment: - ---- 2. Shisui the Teleporter Boss-Level: RI 1 Lv.1 Speed: Over 750.000 Health: 16.016.000 Skill / Talent: *(Susanoo Explosion) - (Increase own Fury by 68, Decrease enemy Speed and Defence for 2 rounds and increase own Dodge for 2 rounds.) *(Heavenly Gods) - (?) Comment: - ---- 3. Six Paths Madara Boss-Level: RI 1 Lv.1 Speed: Over 800.000 Health: 17.937.920 Skill / Talent: *(Truth-Seeking Ball) - (Increase own Fury by 50, Decrease enemy Damage rate for 1 round.) *(Yin-Yang Style) - (?) Comment: - ---- 4. Six Paths Sage Boss-Level: RI 1 Lv.1 Speed: Over 800.000 Health: 20.090.470 Skill / Talent: *(Fusion of Tailed Beast) - (Increase own Fury by 50, Poison(1.404.615) enemy for 1 round and Forbid S.Attack for 2 rounds.) *(Sage's Power) - (?) Comment: - ---- 5. Reanimated Itachi Boss-Level: RI 1 Lv.1 Speed: Over 800.000 Health: 22.501.326 Skill / Talent: *(Amaterasu) - (Chance to Chaos enemy for 2 rounds, Ignite(1.083.560) enemy for 2 rounds and Increase own Aid Rate for 2 rounds.) *(Yatagarasu) - (?) Comment: - ---- 6. Susanoo Kakashi Boss-Level: RI 1 Lv.1 Speed: Over 800.000 Health: 25.201.484 Skill / Talent: *(Power Shuriken) - (Decrease enemy Fury by 30. Increase own Fury by 25, and Attack Power for 2 rounds. Give Self Recovery for 2 rounds.) *(Susanoo) - (?) Comment: - ---- 7. Three Eyed Madara Boss-Level: RI 1 Lv.1 Speed: Over 800.000 Health: 28.225.662 Skill / Talent: *(Rinne Ultimate Tsukoyomi) - (Increase own Fury by 25, Decrease enemy Damage rate for 2 round.) *(Rinnegan) - (?) Comment: - ---- 8. Reanimated Nagato Boss-Level: RI 1 Lv.1 Speed: Over 800.000 Health: 31.612.742 Skill / Talent: *(Almighty Push) - (Increase own Fury by 50, Decrease enemy Defence for 1 round, increase own Attack Power for 1 round, and Speed for 2 rounds.) *(Six Path Power) - (?) Comment: - ---- 9. Otsutsuki Kaguya Boss-Level: RI 1 Lv.1 Speed: Over 800.000 Health: 35.406.272 Skill / Talent: *(Six Paths Eight Gods Kuukeki) - (Increase own Fury by 25, Bleed(2.358.673) enemy for 1 round and Increase own Damage Rate for 2 rounds.) *(Immortal Body) - (?) Comment: - ---- 10. Kushina Uzumaki Boss-Level: RI 1 Lv.1 Speed: Over 800.000 Health: 39.655.024 Skill / Talent: *(Sealing Jutsu:Konggo Fusa) - (Ignite (2.865.788) enemy for 1 round and Increase own Aid Rate for 2 rounds) *(Uzumaki Clan) - (?) Comment: Starts with 100 Fury. ---- |-| category:Guides